1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, compact and light electrical and electronic apparatuses, such as cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and the like have been actively developed and produced. Battery packs are built in the portable electrical and electronic apparatuses so that the portable electrical and electronic apparatuses can operate in locations where an additional power source is not provided. Due to their economy, rechargeable batteries are often used in battery packs. The batteries include nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) batteries, nickel-hydrogen (Ni-MH) batteries, a lithium (Li) batteries, and a lithium ion (Li-ion) battery. In particular, since the operation voltage of the lithium battery is three times higher than the operation voltages of the Ni—Cd battery and the Ni—H battery that are generally used as power sources of the portable electronic apparatuses, and the energy density per unit weigh of the lithium ion battery is high, the use of the lithium ion battery is rapidly increasing.